Land of Rage and Diction
The Land of Rage and Diction (abbreviated LORAD) is Cid Luneth's planet in the Medium. He reaches the surface through his First Gate but initially he was stuck in his apartment which was suspended on a cliff high above thick smoke clouds. Its landscape is littered with volcanoes across the massive desert expanse. There are a few caves lying around, one of which leads to Cid's second gate. There appears to be very little, if any, life on the surface outside of the Underlings. The consorts are Bookworms and the Denizen of the land is Agni. Terrain LORAD is a seemingly endless desert, stretching across the entirety of the planet. The only things that breaks the pattern of sand are the volcanoes and the scattered caves that go beneath the surface of the planet. Needless to say, it is extremely hot. The system of caverns beneath the planet are cool and breezy as opposed to the sweltering heat on the surface above. The source of the wind is unknown for the most part as Cid entered a cave leading to his second gate with no other noticeable exit for the wind to come from. Aside from the sand, volcanoes and caves there appear to be two buildings in particular that are of importance to the land. The first one is the Roman-style castella where the Bookworms hide during the vicious eruptions of the volcanoes, although they never seem to leave the castle due to the threat of being attacked by Underlings. The second building was only seen in a mural within the castle and it is called the Great Library by the Bookworms. It is said that it houses all of the knowledge and history that the worms have collected over the years but now it is the hiding place of the planet's monstrous Denizen Agni. Inhabitants The land's original inhabitants are the Bookworms, which Cid met once he entered the castle. They are capable of communication through the written word but it is unknown if they can speak a common tongue or any language at all. The worms appear to be artistically gifted as well because there is a large mural in one of the rooms of the castle depicting the threat of Agni and their supposed messiah. After Cid's entry to the Medium, Underlings such as Imps, Ogres and Basilisks began to appear, making it even more dangerous to wander outside the safety of the castle walls. History The Land of Rage and Diction was originally a peaceful land of the scholarly and learned as the Bookworms gathered knowledge of Skaia, kept records of their own history and everything else they learned within the walls of the Great Library. However, when Cid started his adventure and entered the Medium, it gave birth to the monster Agni whom supposedly came from a chasm in the earth. Agni locked itself within the Great Library and surrounded itself with volcanoes as well as covering the entire planet with them. The worms were forced to retreat to the safety of the castle where they have hidden in seclusion for what they claim to have been "thousands of years." It seems they have been waiting for their savior to come and liberate them from the evil clutches of Agni's wrath. Category:Worlds Category:BoxedInn Lands Category:BoxedInn Locations